


I'm Not Gonna Leave You Alone

by cordeliagoodx



Series: Deleted Choni Scenes [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x17 deleted scenes, Deleted Scene, F/F, i don't know how to tag things, yet another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoodx/pseuds/cordeliagoodx
Summary: [...]she hadn’t eaten anything for the whole day, too worried about Cheryl to care about her hunger.Maybe she was hungry too, wherever she was.Maybe she was hungry for the past 12 days. Hungry and cold and scared and God knows what else.Toni closed her eyes, not being able to eat more than a few fries before her thoughts got the best of her – it was something that happened a lot these past few days. She spent the next two hours sitting on one of the booths, thinking about Cheryl and the day they came here together, the day Cheryl opened up. She thought about Cheryl and how easy it was for her to break down her walls and let Toni in, she thought about Cheryl and how soft their almost kiss was, and how she wished they had kissed, she wished she knew what Cheryl’s lips tasted like.Or 2x17 deleted scenes.





	I'm Not Gonna Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put both of the 2x17 deleted scenes in one fic so it would be a little longer.  
>  My first language is not English so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Toni was on the verge of a panic attack when two days became four, and four days became a week, and a week became almost two. She didn’t know what else to do, she didn’t even know where to start, she tried calling, she tried searching for the Switzerland school and even tried to call the place, she had almost tried to climb into Cheryl’s room in Thistle house – Sweet Pea didn’t let her go. She also tried asking a few of her serpents friends if they could help her, but there was no use.

It has been twelve days now. Twelve days without any news about Cheryl. The serpent girl couldn’t even think about anything else besides the redhead. She kept on replaying the last time they saw each other and couldn’t help but feel guilty.

When she got back to the hospital hours later, Nana Rose was alone, the doctor told her that Cheryl’s mom had picked her up a couple of hours before, Toni tried texting her, and calling her but it was no use. She started to get worried after a whole day; Cheryl had never taken too much time to answer her.

After Toni went to Thistle house and heard Penelope Blossom’s words, she knew there was something wrong, she knew it right away and it made her so mad that – after two weeks – she still seemed to be the only one missing the girl, knowing that something was not right, she seemed to be the only one worrying.

So yeah…

Toni felt guilty, because – apparently – she was the only one that cared and still, she let it happen, she let Cheryl disappear and she didn’t know how to find her. So she decided to ask for help, help of the mobster’s daughter because she might have some contacts so she was useful, and the girl who was supposed to be Cheryl’s friend.

After the meeting with Penelope and the way Josie was quick to ignore the fact that Cheryl was obviously missing and in trouble, Toni was even more nervous than before.

Veronica told her that she would do some research at home and then she would call Toni later, so the pink haired girl decided to go to Pop’s, she hadn’t eaten anything for the whole day, too worried about Cheryl to care about her hunger.

Maybe _she_ was hungry too, wherever she was.

Maybe she was hungry for the past 12 days. Hungry and cold and scared and God knows what else.

Toni closed her eyes, not being able to eat more than a few fries before her thoughts got the best of her – it was something that happened a lot these past few days. She spent the next two hours sitting on one of the booths, thinking about Cheryl and the day they came here together, the day Cheryl opened up. She thought about Cheryl and how easy it was for her to break down her walls and let Toni in, she thought about Cheryl and how soft their almost kiss was, and how she wished they had kissed, she wished she knew what Cheryl’s lips tasted like.

The girl was brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated and Veronica’s name showed up on her screen.

_I couldn’t find anything, I’m sorry._

_Do you wanna come over? Maybe a new pair of eyes would be good._

Toni knew she would probably not going to find anything either, but she would go. Because it was Cheryl.

She sighed before getting up, half of her food still untouched. Toni grabbed her phone and went to find Cheryl’s contact. She had left so many voice messages to the girl. She knew the girl was probably not listening to them, but it was Toni’s way to kind of stay sane, Toni’s way of “talking” to the other girl.

“Hey Cher, I hope you’re okay. I asked Veronica for help but she said she found nothing but I promise you I’m not giving up until I find something. Until I find you…” Toni took a deep breath. “I… I’m so sorry I left you that day in the hospital, I didn’t even say goodbye. But it’s okay. It’s okay because I’m going to find you, and I’m never gonna let you be alone again after I do. I promise.”

Toni sighed one more time, trying to contain her tears before going to Veronica’s house which turned out to be a bunch of nothings.

The next day she received the call from Nana Blossom.

***

She could hear voices around her but she couldn’t make out what was being said or who was it. A few seconds later, she heard a door being opened and closed and then there was silence. She was slowly coming to her senses, remembering what had happened. Waking up alone, smiling at Toni’s little note. Her mother coming to get her at the hospital, telling her someone would fix her, her mother leaving her at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

The Sisters.

The pain.

Her whole body was heavy and hurting, her right arm was aching, there was something pinching it.

_“Physical Therapy.”_

Cheryl’s eyes shot open and she looked straight to her arm where a needle was placed, her other hand was quick to try and take it out, but a hand stopped the action.

“No Cheryl, don’t do that.”

Even before Cheryl looked up, she already knew whom it was. She knew those hands. She knew that voice.

_Toni_.

The redhead took a deep breath, relieved before looking at the girl in front of her.

Was she dreaming again?

Toni’s eyes were soft, concerned, her hand still holding Cheryl’s, there was a small smile in her face trying to give some sort of comfort to the girl in front of her.

“It’s okay, you’re in the hospital, remember?” She said while helping Cheryl to lay back down.

Cheryl’s memories were now fully coming back to her.

Movie Night. Toni showing up. Toni saving her. Toni hugging her. Toni kissing her. _Toni_.

She remembered them escaping, running all the way back to Kevin’s truck. The way Veronica and Toni insisted she went to the hospital instead of going straight to Toni’s trailer. She didn’t want to go to the hospital, she was scared her mother would come after her again, but the way Toni looked at her, she knew the girl would not let Penelope touch her.

“Veronica made sure no one would tell your mother where you are. And I called Sweet Pea and Fangs, so even if she does shows up, she won’t get to you.” Toni smiled again, sitting at the end of the hospital bed.

Cheryl didn’t say anything at first, only looking at the woman in front of her for a moment, she could feel her eyes welling up with tears and the way Toni’s smile fell in front of her.

“How did you find me?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

After a week in that place, Cheryl was sure no one would came and save her. She was sure she was alone, destined to be there, suffering until the nuns finally break her. Somehow Toni found her, two weeks later.

“I didn’t stop looking. I came back to the hospital like I told you I would and you weren’t there, and you didn’t answer any of my texts. Your mother told me you went to Switzerland, and I knew that was a lie, so I started looking. Veronica helped a lot, and so did your Nana.”

“I thought… I didn’t think anyone would come.” Cheryl’s words were quiet, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes focused on her hands instead of Toni.

“Hey.” Toni’s hand went up to her chin, bringing Cheryl’s eyes to meet hers. “I’m sorry she did that to you, and I’m sorry it took us almost two weeks to find you and mostly I’m sorry for leaving you alone in that hospital. But I swear I didn’t stop looking, I would never. And I promise you I’m not letting her get close to you again, okay?”

Cheryl only nodded, crying harder.

“Now move a bit, let me take care of you.” Toni laid beside the redhead, cradling her as best as she could in the small hospital bed, whispering comforting words to her ears until a nurse came a few hours later, only smiling at them cuddled up to each other, and telling Cheryl was free to go home.

Home.

With Toni.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm depressed because twitter blocked my main account and is ignoring all my emails asking them to restore it(because I'm shockingly older than 13 years old), so I decided to write to feel a little bit better.   
> As always, I'm going to write all of the deleted scenes (at least the ones I remember Vanessa telling us about) along with some other things I think we should have gotten to see on screen.


End file.
